Meh
by Celestial-moon-fire
Summary: A girl named Claire moves in from Lemon Brooke. Heheh. Will she make friends? I don;t know, depends on if she actually TALKS to someone for a change... xD
1. Meh part One!

"Mom, I don't wanna go outside!" Claire whined, digging her feet into the carpet as her mother literally pushed her out the door.

"I won't have you staying in your new room all day. Go out and meet some people!" Her mother finally succeeded in getting Claire out the door. She stood there, blocking her entrance back inside.

"But Mom!" She protested.

"I saw a nice looking boy with a red hat on the way in, and there was that young girl with the pink shirt." She suggested. "And I won't let you back in this house until dinner, so you might as well introduce yourself."

"Fine…" She mumbled. Her mother smirked when she gave him. Claire pulled her hat down over her face as she walked down the path to he sidewalk.

And hour later, she still saw no one. "I haven't seen anyone around yet…" Claire muttered as she rounded another corner, turning down an alley. She blinked. There was a stage set up with boxes piled on top. Each one had a crudely drawn picture of a stick-person on the side.

She stared at it for a minute or two and approached. She jumped as, out of no where, a short boy with black hair appeared.

"Welcome to crazy Eddy's discount friend emporium!" He yelled, waving a hand in the direction of a sign. "We have everything you could need, everyone you could need, here in our humble business place." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her along with him as he explained he was selling imaginary friends for a quarter each.

"W-wait, stop, could you repeat all that a little slower?" She asked. "I kinda… Missed a few words. You were talking too fast…"

The boy blinked. Then he said something she couldn't hear before running to the stage and pulling himself on top. "Double D!" He called. "I need one of them book things!"

There was a loud sigh from behind a curtain. "It's called a pamphlet, Eddy." A hand appeared from behind the curtain and handed 'Eddy' what he was looking for.

"Yea, sure, whatever it is Sockhead." Eddy jumped off stage and held up the pamphlet. "That'll be a quarter extra!"

"But I don't even want it…" She mumbled, digging through her pocket for a couple of quarters.

"C'mon, this is a business here! I don't have all day!" Eddy was hopping back on forth from one foot to the other.

"Hold on will you? I'm looking!" Eventually she found a quarter and dropped it into Eddy's palm. He handed her the pamphlet, practically drooling over the money. Claire stared for a few seconds before reading. It was a short, two-page description of the business. They were selling imaginary friends, apparently.

'I could… Use a friend.' She found herself thinking. 'But not imaginary.' she decided, remembering her last imaginary friend… She always got her in trouble.

"Sorry, um… Eddy, right?" He nodded. "Sorry but I don't want an imaginary friend."

"Come on! Not even THIS little fella!?" Eddy pulled a rock with crayon eyes out of his pocket and held it in front of her nose.

"No-" She was cut off by a shadow looming over her.

"Eddy!" The shadowed person yelled. "Look Eddy, I have gotten a chicken and I shall name him gravy because I love gravy and so gravy shall his name be!"

"Um, excuse me, but if your chicken is male…" She started as she turned. Her words caught in her throat. The boy was tall, and… Kinda scary holding a Ifemale/I chicken around the neck like that. He stared at her for a second.

"Hello! My name is Ed!" Ed chuckled and held out a hand. She noticed a slightly moldy residue covered most of it…

"Um… H-hi Ed, that's a nice c-chicken." Claire tentatively shook his hand, mentally wincing at the griminess.

"His name is gravy."

"ED! Stop hassling the customer!" Eddy finally yelled.

"But I'm not even-" Once again, she was cut off.

"ED-BOY!" The voice was also male, and so loud she had to cover her ears. "RETURN ROLF'S CHICKENS AT ONCE!"

'Doesn't ANYONE have manners in this place!? ' Claire peered around Ed. An angry looking boy with blue hair stood not too far away, his fist balled and his sleeves rolled up as if he were going to start throwing punches.

"But Rolf! Chicken is good for Ed!" Ed shrunk back, hugging the chicken protectively.

"You have disgraced this Son-of-a-Sheppard one too many times Noodle-For-Brain-Ed-Boy!" Rolf (she assumed was his name) advanced menacingly. Ed shivered a look of fear across his face as Rolf snatched his chicken back. He was about to do something else, but suddenly stopped.

"You are not an Ed-Boy." He said to her.

"Um… No, my name is Claire. I just moved in."

"Oh ho! My name is Rolf!" He smiled now, any previous anger for Ed gone. With his free hand he shook hers vigorously. Then he searched for something in his pocket. It appeared to be a ball of pink meat… With a fish-head poking out the side. He dropped it in her hand.

"In my country it is custom to welcome new neighbors with traditional fish head balls. Soaked in the oil of the great Florfinshmint fish oil and seasoned with the seeds of the week-old sea cucumber plant." She stared at it. "Go on, try it!"

'I'm supposed to EAT it?' She looked at Rolf for a second. She didn't want to come off as rude… With a sigh, and a deep breath, she nibbled the side without the fish-head. Her eyes watered up as she chewed. It was possibly the worst thing she'd ever tasted. But she managed to swallow it. She saw Eddy cringe from the corner of her eye.

"V-very… Flavorful Rolf." She managed a weak smile. "Do you mind if I take the rest home? I'm sure my mom would want to try it."

"No need, Rolf has plenty more for your family!" Rolf dug a bag of the fish things out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"T-thanks Rolf. I'm sure my mom and dad will love them."

"Tell Rolf how they are liked. I must take Gertrude back to the shed." As he said the chicken's name, he glared at Ed. "Farewell and good day." He walked off, chicken in hand.

"Ah, that's Rolf. He's a little crazy when it comes to chicken and fish." Eddy said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "So, how about that rock?"

"Umm… No thanks. Say, do you have the time?"

"Time? Who needs to know that?"

"Well I would like to know…" She mumbled.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Pardon me, but the time is three PM."

She turned her head and saw a boy in a long orange shirt. His head was covered with a black hat. On the side of the hat was a pair of white stripes.

"Thanks, umm… What's your name?"

"Eddward. Eddward with two Ds. Everyone calls me Double D."

"Well, thanks Double D. I should be getting home about now." Then she though 'Three Eds? Wow…'

"What? At three?" Eddy protested. "But you haven't even bought a friend yet!" He held up the rock again.

"But don't want a rock. Imaginary friends and I don't get along well." She gave each Ed a look before saying "It was nice meeting you though. Maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow." With a wave she turned and walked (rather quickly) around the corner.

* * *

_Heheh, she acts like me a lot... Makes it easier for me to write with her._


	2. The park

_~CHAPTER~TWO~PLZ~_

"Why did I do that?" She wondered, stopping when she reached a park. There was a swing set. Taking the first seat, she thought about how she acted. "They were pretty nice people…" She always did that stuff when she met new people. That's why she wasn't very good at making friends. Back in lemon Brooke, people thought she was weird when she acted like that.

I"You can't not know how you're doing."/I They would say, when she answered the standard 'How are you' question with 'I don't know.' But it was true, really. She had no idea how she was feeling. Was that such a crime?

She sighed. Swinging back and fourth took her mind off it for a while. The feeling of the cool air against her face was wonderful. Claire allowed herself to smile, even giggled a little. Just as the swing reached its highest point, she saw someone at a basketball court. He had a red hat and green shirt on, from what she see in the few seconds before the swing dropped back again. As she went up again, she noticed the boy she'd met earlier, Rolf, watching from a bench.

"Huh, I wonder who that guy is. He looks a bit familiar." She said aloud. As she swung back down again, she remembered something… "Kevin!" She dug her feet into the gravel. "Kevin of the Peach creek Cobblers." She'd seen him at the game they held at her school, Lemon Brooke High. 'OLD school.' She reminded herself.

She wondered how someone like him would react if he knew someone from Lemon Brooke just moved in. She decided it best not to mention that to anyone. She hopped off the swing and walked towards another playground item. It was a… Oh, what were they called again? The things you spin in? She couldn't remember. 'Well, whatever it's called, I guess…' She still jumped on and spun around for a while. The sky spun in circles above her as she sat down and looked up. 'Heheh, this must be what the clothes feel like.'

Later, after getting off the spinning machine, she leaned against a tree until her dizziness went away so she could head home. She didn't really think about it until she started walking, but how would she get home? She didn't remember what way to go. "It was… left, then a right… And another right… No wait…" She looked right and left. 'Ah crap… I got myself lost.'

She looked for someone who might know where her house was. There was no one around. 'Maybe I could go ask Rolf if he's still there.' She decided that would be a good idea, and headed back to the park. Kevin and Rolf were still there, playing a game of basketball.

"Um, excuse me Rolf…" She started, tapping his arm. He looked away from Kevin.

"Yes, how can Rolf help you?"

"I kinda got myself lost, and I was wondering if you knew how to reach…" 'What was it?' "Twenty-four Cobbler street."

"Oh ho, Rolf knows where to find this address. Come with Rolf and he will show you the way."

"Hey dude, where ya goin?" Kevin ran over, the ball under his arm. "Who's this?"

"New-girl-Claire has forgotten where she lives."

"I didn't forget, I just didn't pay attention to wherer I was." She crossed her arms. "Can you just show me where twenty-four cobbler street is? Please?"

Kevin smirked. "No way, you live next to Double Dork?" He laughed, dropping his ball. "I feel sorry for you, Claire.

'Dork… Oh my…' She blushed, and giggled. "D-do you even know what that means?"

Kevin stopped laughing and gave her a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"It means…" She covered her mouth and giggled again. "I c-can't say it… Look it up online or something…"

"Okay." He scratched his hat and picked up his basketball. "Well, my name is Kevin. It was nice to meet you." He said.

"Same." She nodded a little.

"Right… Well, see you later Rolf." he walked back to the net and started playing again.

'Darn… I did it again.'

"Thanks, Rolf." Claire said, waving as he headed down the path to the sidewalk. She opened the door and called "I'm back mom!" before heading to the kitchen. She put he bad of fish head ball things in the fridge and went upstairs.

Her mom was standing outside her door. "I though I said don't come back till dinner." She she smiled. "Did you meet anyone?"

"Well, apparently, there are three kids here named Ed. Well, Ed, Eddward, and Eddy. Since they have the same name, everyone calls Eddward Double D, because there's two Ds in his name. there's this other kid called Rolf who… Gave me a bag of fish heads for some reason…" Her mom gave her a wird look. Claire shrugged. "And that guy, the captain of the football team here, Kevin." She finished.

"Well, I guess I'm satisfied with that. But do try ad meet some girls, honey." She said.

"Well I didn't see any. Hey, did you know double D lives next door? Kevin mentioned that when we were talking. Say, what time is it?" She stepped around her mother and checked the clock in her room. It was on the floor right now, since most of her stuff was still in boxes, sitting on her table.

"Five, huh? What time does school start tomorrow?"

"It starts at seven fifteen. Did you remember to set your alarm for five fifteen?"

"Oh yea." She shuddered while fixing her alarm. She wasn't a morning person.


	3. The first day Of SCHOOL!

Claire jolted awake, confused for a moment. 'Where is the music coming from!?' she demanded herself. It took her a full minute to find her alarm clock and another to remember how to turn it off. She groaned in protest at the alarm clock, wishing she could just go back to bed. She forced herself to get out of her warm bed, and grabbed the blue towel off the door hook.

The bathroom door was stuck at the top, and she had to pull it hard to open it. The light hurt her eyes. She covered them with her hand an turned on the water. Soon as the water was warn enough, she closed the door and undressed.

After her shower, she changed into a random pair of jeans and a shirt. Her clock now read five forty three. She made sure she'd grabbed her socks, hat, and flash drive. Downstairs, she made Chunky Puffs for her breakfast while her mom played boggle online. After she finished her cereal, she went to the bathroom to brush her hair.

In no time, she was ready to go, shoes on and everything.

"Have a good day Claire." Her mom called as she walked out the door. Claire nodded -though her mom couldn't see it- and looked around. Someone was already at the bus stop. She could see the striped hat of Double D, and headed over to join him.

"Salutations, Claire!" He greeted with a smile. "I trust you're full of energy and ready for your first day at school?"

"Uhh… Something like that, yea. What time does the bus get here?"

"In exactly thirteen minutes, fifteen seconds as of…" He stared at the watch on his wrist for a moment, then… "Now."

She suppressed a smile- barely- and asked "Where is everyone else?"

"Well Kevin and Rolf usually show up seven minutes before the bus arrives, and Sara comes with Jimmy and Ed around… Five minutes till the bus arrives. Nazz, Jonny and Plank arrive three minutes later, Eddy comes out a minute before the bus, and the Kanker sisters just as the bus arrives."

Claire blinked. Obviously Double D liked to know things in intricate detail.

"You really have things down then."

"If I don't then who will?" He smiled.

"I guess no one…" She replied, staring in a random direction to avoid eye contact. They stayed silent for a while, until she could hear the unmistakable sound of Rolf's voice. He seemed to be telling a story about sausage, she concluded as he went through the process of mixing spices into the meat. Kevin walked next to him.

She heard a sigh from Kevin, and noticed, as the two came closer, a look of boredom on his face. "I don't mean to sound snappy Rolf, but don't you think it's too early for this?" He yawned then.

Rolf didn't seem to hear him, rattling on about his sausage. Kevin rolled his eyes. They stopped walking just a few feet away from her.

Without making a sound, she backed up a little, and stood behind the pole that held the bus stop sign. Not long after, she could hear the sounds of another conversation approaching. In the opposite direction of Kevin and Rolf came that boy, Ed, and another boy, who she would guess was Jimmy. There was another person in a pink shirt beside the boy, who might have been Sara. She was talking with who she believed was Jimmy. The pair looked at Ed and giggled. Ed seemed oblivious, smiling with a sort of unawareness about him.

Claire looked at the ground, pulling her hat over her face, hoping they wouldn't notice her. 'Why, though?' She asked herself. She could never answer her question whenever she thought of it. She watched the trio of feet walk by. The pair belonging to Ed stopped in front of her.

"Hello!" She glanced upwards. Ed was smiling at her.

"Umm… Hi Ed." She answered quietly.

"Did you meet my baby sister?" He grinned. Claire shifted her gaze. Sara and Jimmy were staring at her.

'Do I have something stuck on my face?' She wondered. She could see them whispering, pointing at her hat. 'Is my hat weird?' The girl Sara skipped over, Jimmy followed.

"Hi! My name is Sara! I like your hat!" She snatched it from her head and examined it. Claire did nothing. She didn't want to come off as rude, though Sara had been… Just a little though. It was only a hat, right?

"Oh, umm, thanks… My grandma gave it to me for my birthday last year…" She mumbled. Jimmy stepped around Sara and offered his hand.

She shook it as he introduced himself. "My name's Claire." she replied. She jumped as someone tapped her shoulder. It was just Ed.

"Do you like buttered toast?"

"I guess I do…"

"ED!" Sara yelled. "We were talking! Don't interrupt!" Ed frowned and sulked off, standing next to Double D. "Here's your hat back." She said sweetly.

'Whoa… What a temper she has.' Sara and Jimmy started chatting again about homework or something. She slipped away, standing back in the grass of her front yard. Sonn after Sara, Ed, and Jimmy, two other kids appeared. One was male, bald, and carried a piece of wood around. The other was female, tall, and blonde. Like Claire. After them, Eddy headed straight to Double D and Ed. The bus came, as Double D said, a minute later. Three girls ran down the sidewalk, and hopped in the bus. Claire was the last to climb on. She took the seat in the front, since no one else had claimed it. No one she recognized sat in any of the seats behind her. Just a bunch of girls playing around with cell phones and applying make up even as the bus moved.

"Look t that hat!" One of them whispered to the others. They all giggled. "It's so ugly!" Claire shrank down in her seat, face a bit red. She pulled her hat off and stuffed it in her pocket.

'Why did I choose THIS seat?' she wondered. She should have looked for one of the people she already knew. Like Sara, who actually LIKED her hat. The girls behind her giggled the rest of the way to school. When the bus stopped, Claire was again, the last to move. He person before her was one of the girls she'd seen run on the bus right before her. She had long blonde hair.

'Blonde is popular, isn't it?' She thought, hurrying inside the building.


	4. Lulz, Claire is lost

Claire stared at the office door. It was brown wood. There was a glass window. On the window it said Office. The second F in Office was chipped slightly near the bottom left corner. Claire made sure she'd stared at every corner of the door and still she didn't want to go inside. But of course, the bell rang, and the hall was empty… She looked around once or twice and opened the office door with the chipped second F and brown wood. And of course, the glass window. Can't forget the glass window.

Inside the office was kind of… Cold. The ceiling tiles were arranged in a pattern that caught her eye, due to every other one having a picture of some sort painted on. There was a lady sitting behind the desk, stacking papers that said something about a Library.

"Umm, excuse me…" She started. The lady looked up. "Umm, I'm supposed to be choosing my classes. My mom told me to come to the office for that."

The lady nodded and told her to sit n a chair and wait. She would find the councilor to help her with her classes.

"Uh, wait, if the map says A hall is THIS way, then… How did I end up in the D hallway?" She muttered to herself. Gym was on the other side of the school, according to the map she had. She turned the map a little, and headed back to the office area to start again.

Wait, wrong turn… This is the C hall…" Claire switched directions. The gym was down to the left, not the right.

"Finally!" She smirked, finding the right door. She peaked through the window on the door. No one was in. 'Or… Not…' She thought. She stared at her map again. Maybe she took a wrong turn again,. But the door CLEARLY said gym. Hmm… She looked through the glass again. A door opened from inside and a bunch of people walked in behind a teacher looking person.

"Oh, they were outside!" She opened the door and slipped in. She needed to give the note from the office to her teacher. A bunch of girls looked at her while they walked through a door. It was labeled Locker Room.

Claire waited till all the girls were in the locker room before walking up to the teacher, who was putting a bunch of volleyballs away. "Excuse me." She said quietly.

"What?" The teacher didn't look at her.

"I have a note from the office about being late. And they said I need to find a locker."

The teacher straightened up. "All right come with me then." She followed the teacher into the locker room. She took her into an office, handed her a card, and told her to write down her name and memorize the combination. 'One, ten, eleven.'

"Do you know where your next class is? If not, I would suggest you go out and ask for some help." The teacher said. "I would go now, the bell will ring in about three minutes."

"Alrigh. Thanks." Claire headed out to the gym. Everyone was either sitting or walking around by the door. She scanned the small crowd of people for someone she knew.

'Wait, is that…' All three of the Eds she met yesterday were there. Double D was reading a book, and Ed and Eddy were talking by the door. 'Maybe one of them would know where I go next.'

"Excuse me, sorry…" Claire muttered, walking past people. They pretty much ignored her, though. She reached the bleachers and tapped Double D's arm. "Uh, hey Double D. I was wondering if you knew where next class was…" Double stopped reading and turned.

"Salutations, Claire. I would be glad to assist you. May I see your schedule?" She handed it to him. He scanned it for a few seconds and said "You have Math with Ed next. He should be able to show you the way. I have a class with Jimmy next, and I can ask him to show you the way to Italian. I do believe he takes it the same time.

Claire smiled. "Thanks Double D."

"No problem, Claire. Have a wonderful day." He handed her the schedule and began reading again.

"So, Lee, if the value of y is equal to the number ten divided by a, and a is equal to the number two, what is x in the equation 10a - y = x?" the math Teacher asked, writing the equation on the board.

"I don't know." She simply shrugged. The teacher sighed.

"This was the first question on your homework, you should have the answer down."

"I didn't do my homework."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to." A few people laughed. The teacher shook her head and called on someone else, who actually gave the answer.

The class went over the rest of the homework they had from over the weekend and wrote tonight's assignment on the board. Just as Claire copied it all down, the bell rang. Outside the classroom, Double D was already there.

'That was fast.' She thought. Jimmy exited his classroom with Sara.

"There you are Claire." Double D said.

"Hey Double D." She greeted. He nodded and tapped Jimmy as he passed by.

"Pardon me, Jimmy, but I was wondering if you could show Claire the way to Italian Class."

Jimmy and Sara looked at Double then her.

"Sure Double D." He decided finally.

The four of them walked together until they came to the end of the A hallway. Double D and Sara headed down the D hall while she and Jimmy went down the B hall.


End file.
